


P-Please...

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Kid n Teenagers (Web Comic)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Ted and Chris had been friends since childhood, and they had slowly started to grow deep feelings for one another. Aiden was no help at all for any of their feelings, which led to a night they will never forget.





	

Chris sat in a tire of the alley him, his younger brother, and his childhood friend Ted hang out at. Mr. Foofy curled up between his owner's neck and shoulder like a scarf, causing the teen to giggle. Ted looked at his best friend with one eye open, acting like he's asleep, and smiled a bit at his smile. He slowly thought back on what had happened three days ago...

~Flashback~

"OhMyGosh! Ted, look how cute these kitties are!" Chris squealed like a little girl at the cat statues on display in the shop window. Ted smiled softly at his friend's face. Just a few months ago, he had figured out that he was in love with the cat loving teen. He loved his hair, he loved his smile, he loved his goofyness and kindness, he loves his strange hobbies, he loved his voice, he loved...everything. Chris looked and locked his amber eyes with Ted's pretty grey/red ones, causing the two to blush and look away quickly. 'What's wrong with me?!?' Chris thought while his heart pounded hard for miles and his face fluttered. Ted glanced over at him and blushed deep. The dream from last night came to him in a flash and his felt a slight tug in his pants. The dream when Chris came to him honey and they had sex... Ted shook off the thought in his mind and looked around for a place to calm his friend down. Once he walked to a bathroom, Chris followed after. "Ted. Why are you going to the bathroom? Do you need to go that bad?" Chris started asked while following his best buddy to the stale. "I-I'm fine Chris. J-Just leave me alone..." Ted tried to push his friend away as he un-zipped his pants, causing his hard member to bounce out. Chris knocked softly on the bathroom stale's door. "Ted, what's wrong?" He asked. Ted didn't answer, he just muffled a deep moan in his hand as he pumped himself with his free hand. Why did he do such things to himself? Because he can't just go up to Chris ask if he could help him with a boner! Suddenly, the door opened and Chris peaked his head in at stared at the rock hard boner between his friend's legs.

~Present~

Ted sighed and turned to his side, not facing Chris and Aiden. After that day, it was very awkward between the two. Aiden stood up and fixed his outfit. "I better get to school now. I better not catch you guys doing something weird when I get back you freaks." He warned before stomping off. It was just Ted, Chris, and Mr. Foofy left alone. Chris looked over at the green haired boy and smirked. He then placed his cat friend on the ground and said, "Go on home Foofy. This is something you shouldn't see~" Mr. Foofy meowed and walked off, just leaving the teens alone. Chris slowly walked towards Ted's spot and sat in between his legs with his own legs on each side of his pal's hips. "What are you doing?" Ted squeaked at the blonde's actions. Chris only smirks and un-zipped Ted's jacket and pulled it down his shoulders. "Let's finish what we started yesterday~" He purred (cat pun XD) before locking Ted's lips with his into a deep passion kiss. Their tongues danced along each other, causing some moans and whimpers to escape their mouths. Ted soon flipped themselves over so he was on top, gaining a good whine from the teen below him. 

Their shirts soon came off and Ted sucked, nibbled, and bite all over Chris' neck to find that amazing spot he needs to look for, until he earned a great and mighty moan when he sucked on a spot where the neck and shoulder met. He smirked and abused that spot, earning more wonderful wonderful moans and whimpers. His lips soon trailed down his chest, sucking on his nipples, and down his stomach. Chris whined and tried to hold Ted's face closer to his skin for more friction.   
"That's it...I can't fucking take it!" Ted screamed before yanking Chris' pants off along with his boxers.Chris blushed when his rock hard member bounced out and brushed against his stomach softly. Ted smirked evilly and slowly slid himself in Chris' tight hole, gaining a yelp of pain/pleasure. Chris shut his amber eyes shut, tears swilling in them.   
Ted waited like a nice guy for his friend to adjust to his size before pounding hard into his ass.   
"Ah~ F-Fu...Fuck~! Ted..." Chris moaned his friend's name with every thrust, making Ted more turned on and thrust harder. They didn't care if they were loud, they didn't care if this would change their friendship, they didn't care if they were fucking in public. All that they cared about was that they were wishing and begging for this moment to never stop. But sadly, all things must come to an end. The two teenagers felt the knots in their stomach break and they came all over each other.


End file.
